Memories of a Graveyard
by mywonderwall
Summary: She never sleeps, just stays out in that graveyard all night no one ever bothers her she just sits there in front of his grave. postX3, Kyro.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but y'all know that already.

It was late, and extremely dark out. Most people would think of this as a time for sleep, but sleep didn't come easily for anymore, especially after Alcatraz. She sat up most nights not being able to sleep without a nightmare, usually of flaming cars falling from the sky or being dragged away on Bobby's shoulder whilst screaming his name without a response as her mentor destroyed everything and everyone in sight, but mostly just things from the days after that she would never forget. Looking back in a span of one year she had lost three mentors, gained one back only to lose her again, only this time for real. Though however, when she looked back upon it now she had lost probably the most important thing that she had, she had lost him. She phased down to the ground floor of the mansion before making her way across the grounds to a little gloomy fence off area that was regulared by few but was somehow maintained.

Three great slabs of stone stood casting dark shadows in the moonlight onto the dewy grass floor. As she approached she could make out the orange glow of the eternal flame that danced silently in the cold air on top of the Professor's grave. Next to his massive headstone memorial stood two slightly smaller ones belonging to her other late teachers, but she wasn't here to visit them. To the far corner of the small grave yard stood a sadly small and slightly disheveled, the grave remained all but forgotten and unvisited by everyone, except herself. Tonight though, her nightly melancholia prompted visit was intruded on by another, since shortly after she sat down in front of the sad little grave, Logan strode into view as he entered the graveyard to visit his lost love. He stopped and stared at her a long time and when she didn't look up he finally spoke.

"Can't keep this up kid, it's not healthy and it's sure as hell isn't helping you move on." He didn't even look up as he placed a rose onto Jean's grave.

"Yeah well, maybe when you start to take your own advice, I'll consider listening." Kitty spat bitterly as she looked off into the distances at the trees lining the far edges of the grounds.

"They ain't coming back Kitty, and there ain't anything that can bring them back. Hate to admit it but maybe it's time that we just move on and let them go, for both of oursakes."

"I don't think I'll be able to forget when we're the reason that he died because we just up and left him there. How can I forgive myself Logan when I'm partially at fault here?"

He stood towering over her looking down at her concerned, but not really knowing how to comfort her. She watched as his head snapped up suddenly looking off into the distance slightly sniffing the air. The moon cast deep shadows onto his gruff featured face. He continued to stare off at the dark woods before shaking his head and turning to her. He sighed before sitting down next to the small girl while taking out a cigar and perching it between his lips before he finally spoke.

"Don't beat yourself up about something that you couldn't have changed, no matter what happened this still would've happened. He was the one that left, he chose that path and he had to pay the price for."

"I don't think that he had wanted to pay for his actions this way, I don't think he had wanted to die even if that was the road he chose." She paused looking down at the grave. "He was never content with what life had dealt him, he always wanted more, and when the opportunity arose he would snatch it up before anyone else took it from him. He loved life and sure that made him a little rebellious, but…You have to understand that no matter what he did or the person that he had become before he died, I will always remember the boy that I went to school with, the one that I first fell in love with. Since I know that deep down inside, no matter what he did he would always be that guy." She looked up at the feral man next to her, as tears streamed down her face. "I wish that I just have done more to help him."

She watched as Logan pursed his lips as much as he could with the fatty cigar still in his mouth. He then looked at her with empathy etched over his face as he put a fatherly arm over shoulder trying his best to comfort her. Even though he felt, and probably looked, deathly tried and in need of a goodnights rest he stayed with the Kitty while she cried still puzzled by what he had smelt in the far off woods. It couldn't be, the kid was dead unless…

"Hey, look I'm going to go inside since I'm the walking dead and I'm freezing my ass off you come in when you're ready, alright kid?"

"Yeah sure, and Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

With a grunt and a shrug Logan sauntered away, leaving Kitty alone in a graveyard. She looked down at the reason that she had come out here tonight, the small granite slab of polished stone with a name. A name that she specifically made sure would be inscribed; it was the name that she knew he would want to be remembered by, or at least what he want her to remember him by. She silently ran her fingers over the inscription as she read it out loud.

_John 'Pyro' Allerdyce_

_1988-2006_

_Will Be Dearly Missed By Many_

"I love you, I hope you know that, I always did and I always will."

Then suddenly the flame on the Professors grave rose violently towards the sky. But just as quickly it had happened it died down to its original height. She laughed to herself as she knew that he felt the same about her.

**An: …Okay and for those of you that did make it to the bottom of this page, I would greatly appreciate if you pressed the little purple button and tell me what you thought. Thank you and goodnight, or afternoon depending on where you are. **


	2. Chapter 2

**An: Most of you have in one way or another requested a continuation or sequel to this so that is in fact what I'm going to do. So with out further ado here is final installment to Memories of a Graveyard, from our favorite pyromaniac's point of view. **

Disclaimer: Do I even have to say it?

'_How can you bury someone, if you don't know for sure if they're dead or not?'_ Pyro stared down at his grave stone chuckling at the bitter irony of it all. _'Granted I'm sure my chances of survival and all hadn't been all too great but I'm still standing here aren't I? Honestly, this shit is so fucking predictable.' _Sighing slightly, he pulled out his trusty Zippo lighter and began flicking it open and closed as he was deep in thought staring up at the mansion that was not but three or four yards away.

Click Snap, Click, Snap, Click…

'_Gardener must've forgotten this one…Jesus it looks like crap.' _

Click Snap, Click, Snap, Click, Snap, Click…

'_Leave it to the X-Men to figuratively piss on a guy's grave in revenge. Though I am semi-impressed, they actually put something there…hell of a lot more than I would've done for a traitor.'_

Click Snap, Click, Snap, Click…

'_Ah shit someone's coming…uh…there is absolutely no fucking place to hide.' John began to look around frantically as her heard the footsteps grow nearer 'Fuck, fuck, fuck…FUCK…aha trees, thank you God I love you so much right now.'_

John ran and jumped over the small fence and hurriedly jumped behind a tree looking out around it slightly curious as to which one of the goody, goodies was out breaking curfew even if for such a noble cause. What he found shocked him slightly if not further put a damper on his mood.

'_Kitten…what's she doing here?'_ He stepped out from behind the tree slightly confident that the darkness would shroud his presence, to her anyway. _'Is she crying…fuck she is. Damn it Kitty, what's wrong with you?' _He thought quietly to himself as he stared at the girl he loved though that was something that he had never admit to anyone save her and he had only told her once shortly before he left. _'I thought she had gotten over me…at least that's the way it seemed at Alcatraz.' _ He continued to look at Kitty until he heard a gruff voice that caused him to jump behind a tree again.

"_Can't keep this up kid, it's not healthy and it's sure as hell isn't helping you move on."_

"_Yeah well, maybe when you start to take your own advice, I'll consider listening." _He heard Kitten spit at the Wolverine a name and person that made his hot blood run like ice at the current moment. _'Fuck, I'm screwed…he's going to smell me or hear my heart beat or some shit, brave Kitten for mouthing off to him like that. Now if I could just slip away without…_CRUNCH_…I hate my life I really, really do.' _John thought to himself as a few twigs cracked under his booted feet. It was inaudible to the normal person, but it could give away his presences to good ol' Wolvie. _'I'm done…it probably would've been better if I was to have really died at Alcatraz because my death is about to be a long and cruel one.' _

Pyro stood completely still for a long moment heart racing as he prepared for the inevitable…that for some reason never came and the conversation between the two mourners started up again. And John couldn't stop himself from listening in.

"_Don't beat yourself up about something that you couldn't have changed, no matter what happened this still would've happened. He was the one that left, he chose that path and he had to pay the price for."_ John rolled his eyes at that one. _'Typical X-Men.' _

"_I don't think that he had wanted to pay for his actions this way, I don't think he had wanted to die even if that was the road he chose…he was never content with what life had dealt him, he always wanted more, and when the opportunity arose he would snatch it up before anyone else took it from him. He loved life and sure that made him a little rebellious, but…You have to understand that no matter what he did or the person that he had become before he died, I will always remember the boy that I went to school with, the one that I first fell in love with. Since I know that deep down inside, no matter what he did he would always be that guy." _

At the last remark made by Kitty really tore him a new one and nearly tore his heart in two. She still loved him or at least that's the way it sounded and now she thought he was dead and she was blaming herself for it. _'Come on Kitten you're smart, you know they didn't have a body yet you still believe I'm dead what kinda crap is that.'_ Pyro snapped out of his reverie long enough to hear Wolverine leave and Kitten mutter something that broke his heart to hear even though it was something he wanted.

"_I love you, I hope you know that, I always did and I always will." _

John stepped out from the cover of the trees and began to walk toward the graveyard with determination. Glancing at the flame on Wheels' grave he made it rise about ten feet before letting it fall back to its normal height. He saw a small smile light up on Kitten's face and it made him feel a little bit better. He stood staring at her for a long moment and when she didn't look up he shook his head and disappeared into the night. No matter how much he wanted to return he would never be able to and he knew that she knew that. Maybe in a different time and a different place they could be together, but for now he would have to wait. Looking back one more time he manipulated the flame on Xavier's grave one last time before walking away completely. He watched Kitty's reaction as the flame turned into a heart and then into a kitten before turning back into the normal flames again. From the shadows of the tree line, that he'd dove under for cover again, John watched as she looked around frantically for him. She never found him though, he watched as she seemingly gave up her search and began to walk back to the mansion, and alone as he always was Pyro turned and walked away into the night while pulling out his Zippo to comfort him slightly.

Click Snap, Click, Snap, Click…

'_I love you Kitty. I really do.'_

Click Snap, Click, Snap, Click, Snap, Click…

**An: Hello Everyone. Alright that's it, that's all I'm going to do so I hope everyone enjoyed this one and hope it answer any questions that were risen with my last update. I also hope that John wasn't to out of character and if he is I'm sorry I really tried, honest. Thank you and please review.**

**Love ya'll,**

**mywoderwall**


End file.
